


all that i live for

by twilightscribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Bruce sees Thor naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that i live for

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** innocence  
>  **Words:** 732 words
> 
> Written for [assistedrealityinterface](http://assistedrealityinterface.tumblr.com/) and a [tumblr prompt meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/62701445437/fwips-theladyem-emstanbul). Feel free to leave them in my ask box.

The first time he saw Thor completely naked, Bruce stopped and just stared. He gave Thor a once over, gaze lingering on the lines of his hips which created a tantalizing guide towards Thor's groin. Bruce had to jerk his eyes up and felt blood rush into his cheeks; he felt more than a little light-headed.

Every aspect of Thor was as perfectly sculpted as if it was carved from marble. His arms were thickly corded with muscle and his abs were firmly defined, still damp from the shower that he'd just taken.

Bruce's hands were shaking badly as he clenched his notes to his chest, trying to form some barrier between himself and a stark naked Norse god of thunder.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Bruce stuttered out, his voice cracking. And oh, he wished he hadn't done that because now he had Thor's undivided attention and a full frontal view of his absolutely stunning cock. Bruce could feel the blood rushing loudly in his ears and he had to take several deep breaths to steady himself – along with forcing himself to look at Thor's face.

“Returning to my room to dress,” Thor replied. “Are you finished with your work?”

“Yeah, uh, Tony and Steve had a date so, um, they kind of left me to finish up and, uh, now I'm just...” Bruce wasn't sure he where he was going with that; he'd been planning to just return to his room and maybe do a little research, but that was interrupted by a very naked Thor.

“Ah yes, the captain is courting Anthony,” Thor grinned. “I shall wish him luck in his pursuit.”

“I, uh, think they've gone a little father than just, well, courting.” Why were they talking about this? Bruce wasn't even sure what they were; a one-sided crush that might have been something more than that wasn't much to base a relationship on. Although, Bruce knew that Thor, at least, did care for him as a friend, but that wasn't quite what Bruce wanted from him – but he would just have to be content with it.

There was understanding in Thor's gaze and, if anything, his grin shifted into what Bruce would have called a smirk – and it was almost lewd. His hands tightened on the notes on his hands while he tried to will his blood away from his own cock but oh how he wanted Thor to look at him like that.

He was jolted out of his little fantasy when callused fingers were brushed up against his forehead and his field of vision was dominated by Thor's bare chest. Bruce stumbled back, feet tangling together and nearly sending him to the floor.

Thor, of course, caught him with one strong arm around his waist and Bruce's cheeks were definitely the same shade as a tomato – he just knew that they were – because he was pressed up against all that hot, naked flesh. But there was a worried frown on Thor's face and his brow was furrowed into a deep crease.

“Bruce? Are you ill?”

“I – uh – I'm... I'm fine.” Bruce wished that his tongue wasn't stuck to the roof of his mouth and that his blood would stop its mad rush in his ears; it was hard to concentrate with that sound creating a fog around everything else. He knew now was the best time for a quick and speedy exit.

He managed to duck out of Thor's arms, muttering something about feeling tired and how he wasn't prepared to be dealing with naked Norse gods. He didn't get away. Thor caught him with one strong hand around Bruce's wrist, a look of dawning comprehension in his eyes.

There wasn't that lewd smirk on his lips, but there was a warmth in his eyes that made butterflies flutter in Bruce's stomach.

He pulled Bruce back just enough for him to gently chuck him under the chin and press a soft, chaste kiss to Bruce's lips and then his forehead, murmuring, “I shall dress and then we shall talk about what it is exactly that you desire from me and I you.”

Bruce was still standing in the exact place that Thor left him, too shocked to do anything other than stare after him. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest and his mind was chasing down thoughts like a greyhound chased rabbits.

For once, Bruce thought, he might have a shot at something good.

**FIN.**


End file.
